1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to retrieving debris and, in particular, to retrieving fasteners. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for retrieving fasteners removed from objects.
2. Background
In manufacturing or maintenance of platforms, parts may need to be removed for replacement or inspection. Removing parts from a platform may involve removing fasteners.
After a fastener is removed from a part, the fastener may unintentionally fall onto the floor or surrounding objects. After falling, a fastener may be difficult to locate. Additionally, locating and retrieving fallen fasteners may be time-consuming. Fasteners which are not retrieved may pose a tripping hazard to employees. Replacing fasteners which are not retrieved may increase costs.
Further, when removing fasteners from parts, equipment may be located below the parts. This equipment may be sensitive to debris falling onto the equipment. After removing a fastener, the fastener may unintentionally fall onto the equipment. Fasteners falling onto the equipment may undesirably affect the equipment.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.